The Harry Potter Musical Collection
by Kandimoon
Summary: hermione, ginny, draco and ron break out in song....to the tune of paula abdul's "opposites attract"


A/N: Okay since most of you thought that my Ginny/Draco story was good…but depressing, I've decided to make a livelier rendition of a sub-story(s) that features not only the cast in "A Face in the Shadows", but also some select few from "Fated" and maybe even one from "Everything Changes". So…may I present to you this fine afternoon (evening, morning…whenever I post this) Kandimoon's "The Harry Potter Musical Collection".  Hope you enjoy it!

The Harry Potter Musical Collection

Part One

"Sing to me the song of the stars" 

_         -Mandy Moore_

Selection One features a lively tune from the story "A Face in the Shadows".  In this number we will hear from two lovely couples how sometimes…well sometimes opposites really _do_ attract.

Enter: Ginny and Hermione in small black dresses topped with spikey black heels.  Followed closely by two males with opened white-collar shirts (top few buttons are undone…very sexy like) and baggy, yet comfortable black pants topped with black Doc. Martins.  (Can you just picture it!  Very nice!)

Setting: Outside the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

         "Come on Hermione, I'm sorry really.  Can you forgive me please?" Begged the ever-stubborn Ronald Weasley. 

         "Ginny it was an accident I swear!" The incredibly sexy looking Slytherin pleaded to his redheaded girlfriend.

         Now…we break into song.

         "Baby seems we never, ever agree." The two girls sang as they turned to the faces of their beloveds.

         "You like the movies." Hermione snubbed at Ron.

         "And I like t.v." Ginny finished.

         "Psst…Malfoy!  What's a movie?" The tall handsome redhead asked the gorgeous dragon.

         "I don't know!  What the hell is tv?" He replied in question.

         "I take things serious." Draco sang back to the ever beautiful Ginny.

         "And you take them light." He continued.

         "I go to bed early." The sleek haired Hermione retorted.

         "And I party all night!" Ron shouted back.

         "Our friends are sayin', we ain't gonna last." The whole group sang proudly in the air, each moving to their respective partner.

         "Cuz' I move slowly." Ginny winked to her blonde-haired babe.

         "And baby I'm fast." Draco replied while licking his lips seductively.  Which resorted to a punch in the gut from the ever-protective older brother.

         "I like it quiet." Hermione continued while yawning in response. 

         "And I love to shout!" Her boyfriend teased lovingly with her brown hair.

         "But when we get together it just all works out!" Both couples finished.

         "I take two steps forward." The girls continued while swaying their hips towards their scared faced boy toys.

         "I take two steps back." The ones in questioned frightfully replied.

         "We come together, cause opposites attract and you know.  It ain't fiction, just a natural fact, we come together cause opposites attract." Each couple took their partners hand in theirs.

         "Who'd have thought we could be lovers." Ginny and Draco continued together, Ron's eyes bugged out of his reddened face as he heard the lyrics.  Hermione had to hold back her sweetheart for fear of a fight breaking out.  This was too enjoyable to break up already for God's sakes!

         "She makes the bed." Draco lazily sang while turning slightly away from the small pixie-like girl.

         "And he steals the covers." Ginny slyly replied, leaving trace of what exactly their life was like together.  Oh boy!

         "She likes it neat." Ron almost sneeringly replied, though he loved his Hermione dearly, talk about neat freak!

         "And he makes a mess." She continued, referring no doubt to the state of his room 24/7!

         "I take it easy." She still sang.

         "Baby I get obsessed!" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs, receiving a smack on the back of the head by his all endearing girlfriend.

         "She's got the money." He sang once his head stopped spinning.

         "And he's always broke." Well of course, Hermione!  What did you expect from such a large family!

         "I don't like cigarettes." Ginny took over.

         "And I like to smoke." Draco finished.

         "Weasley!  What the hell is a cigarette?" The drop dead gorgeous dragon asked his girlfriends older brother.

         "Like I'd know!" Came the distant reply.

         "Things in common." The girls continued singing.

         "There just ain't one!" Came the boys reply.

         "But when we get together we have nothing but fun!" Both couples smiled cheerfully, with of course a hint of…well…you get the picture…laughs evilly.

         "I take, two steps forward." The girls walked seductively towards their respective mates again, this time exaggerating the sway of the hips, like only us females can do!

         "I take two steps back." The boys gulped in reply, tension and heat building rapidly in them.  The girls winked at each other in silent communication.

         "We come together cause opposites attract and you know.  It ain't fiction, just a natural fact.  We come together cause opposites attract." Both groups finished together.

         Enter a small ditty of a dance sequence, first girls doing a few jazzy steps followed by the boys with a few break dance maneuvers. 

         "Baby ain't it something how we lasted this long." Hermione smiled to her beloved.

         "You and me proven everyone wrong." Draco sang to his redheaded goddess.

         "Don't think we'll ever get our differences patched." The girls finished together.

         "Don't really matter cause we're perfectly matched." The boys smiled and sang in perfect harmony.  Is that possible for them?  shrug.

         Both couples burst out laughing as they made their way back to the castle, each with their arms around the others waist.  Imagine, enemies singing as one.  

         So when did hell freeze over?

A/N: Well how'd you like it?  Like, love, hate, indifferent?  I've been trying to do this for a while now and today while I was at the gym I remembered about it and I ran back to type it up.  There are more songs on the way from other cast members, but I'll only write them if I get good reviews on this one.  This will not, or rather should not, hinder the progress of my new story "Everything Changes".  I'm not a straight 'sit down and type' person, I have to write when the need hits me, so I don't know when I'll get the next chapter of that story written and posted.  Hope you enjoyed this! Review's are always a plus!!!

~Kandimoon


End file.
